My Beautiful Angel
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: Times has been hard, and Dean and Cas has been driven apart. Cas fears that what he is is a grim reminder of all the bad things that has happened to Dean in the past. But how will Dean really react to seeing his long lost lover again? A short one-shot. Destiel


**Info:** This is a very quick, very short fanfic I wrote based on WingsOfTheNorth wishes from my Fanfic challenge on Tumblr. She wanted _Destiel, _and_ sensitive visible wings_. And even if this might not be exactly what she wanted, I hope it suffices ^^

**Background:** I have no idea really when or were this takes place, but I'm guessing years and years after where the series is now. In my story Sam has died (so sorry to all the fans for the heartache) a few years back and it's all been hell. But maybe there's still some light in this world for Dean and Cas.

**Pairing:** Dean x Castiel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement. No profit is being made from this.

**My Beautiful Angel**

The sun light peek over the horizon at about the same time as Castiel found himself standing outside the door to an old hunting cabinet far into nothingness. He was hesitant to knock on that door, and even more scared of walking through it. His fears weren't out of risk for his own safety, but it was rather the simple fact of longing for something so long that you feared you'd be disappointed when presented with it.

What lay beyond the door was a long lost love. He'd not seen Dean for many years and things had not ended too pleasantly between then either. Dean and lost Sam in a fight and had withdrawn from the world, completely shutting everyone out. Even Cas.

Now suddenly out of the blue though, he'd gotten a message from him with where he was staying and a note that simply said. "Come here, I miss you" Cas had been there in a second, less than a second in fact, but he'd been standing on this pouch for almost 40 minutes. He needed to reach for the handle and walk through. Or reach to knock. Or simply just call out Deans name. But it was hard. He feared what Dean would think of him when he saw him.

Cas knew he was a reminder of all things that were bad in his lovers past. He knew he was a reminder or all the things in this world that had hurt him. And today he was a bigger reminder than ever. He'd gone back to heaven after his search for Dean had turned up empty and there was finally peace in the skies. But at a price. Castiel's wings would not retreat. He stood on a simple human-made pouch with wide white wings that stretched far out on both sides of his body. He feared the sight of those wings would make his lover turn away from him. So he dared not more.

After another 40 minutes or so the door in front of him opened and and Cas all but flinched, froze and fled at the same time, without moving a muscle.

But to his surprise, Dean looked at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile. The pain he'd seen in his eyes all those years ago were till there, but it was buried deep and covered up with a longing that made Cas take a step forward and rap his arms around Dean's strong shoulders and hold him tightly. Feeling like if he let go he would wake up and this would have only been a beautiful dream.

But as Dean returned the embrace and leaned to kiss him softly yet deeply, he knew that this was real. Time could heal a lot, and the rest they could mend together.

They stood there on the pouch, holding onto each other for a long time. And when they finally separated the sun had risen higher in the sky and was now direly behind Castiel. And Dean all but awed in wonder as the light lid up his lover and the wings that were so beautifully stretched out and rapping Cas up a warm embrace. And he remembered that not all things supernatural had brought him pain. This particular thing had brought him the most wonderful happiness he could have ever wish for. It had bought him Cas.

Dean leaned forward and gently kissed one of Castiel's wings, moving his hand along the soft feathers and whispering "did it hurt?"

And Cas blinked at him in puzzling confusion. "What"?

"When you fell from heaven" Dean grinned. Old habits died hard and he would always be a sucker for lame pick up-lines.

Cas didn't understand the reference as the joke it was, and instead took the question seriously. "I didn't fall. I-" But he was cut off by a look in Dean's eye that said he'd been doing one of those human things called a joke and he was amused at how Cas reacted. And Cas both frowned and smiled at the familiarity. "You know I don't understand human references, if that's what you meant" Cas said, but otherwise let the mater drop.

He moved a hand into Deans hair as the other male continued to kiss his wings softly. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling and he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry" Cas apologized for his wings and pulled them a little closer to himself.

"Don't be. I love them" Dean answered and kissed his way closer to Castiel's body, moving to kiss his shoulders. Working his way up the others neck and finally reaching his mouth again he whispered "I love you" into a soft kiss and Cas responded beautifully by moving both his hands in Deans hair and pulling him closer.

"I love you too" came the soft kiss-muffle response, and for the first time in a long time, Castiel started to believe again.


End file.
